Fitz
Author's Note 1 Please note, this is my first creepy pasta, so I am a beginner on this subject. Creepypasta Do you know of Missingno, the famous glitch Pokémon from Red and Blue? Did you ever hear of the theory that the glitch was supposed to be a bird Pokémon, but never released, left to stay in the game due to time constraints? Well then, you will have no problem understanding me at all. Now, I am, by a little bit, a fan of Pokémon. How else would I have had interest in finding Missingno? I had found a site called TRSrockin; Team Rocket’s Rocking for short, which increased my want for the first Pokémon generations, Pokémon Red specifically. TRSrockin was a site that gave information on pokemon glitches. Soon, I went on Amazon to buy a Pokémon Red Version, costing about $33 for a used one. Yeah, yeah, I know, a Creepy game from an online store cliché, just stay with me. As soon as the game came, I quickly turned on my laptop and went to TRSrockin, started my Red version, and typed in specific letters into my name in the game to get Squirtile, Charmander, and Missingno. As you could probably tell from my choice of Pokémon to encounter, my starter would be Bulbasaur. I went on with the game and preformed the Mew glitch successfully. Eventually, I reached Cinnabar, and you probably already know my intention. I surfed along the right side of Cinnabar, to encounter those three Pokémon mentioned previously. As soon as I caught all three, which was a great hassle with Pokémon lost and Ultra Balls wasted, I went to find more Missingno’s, but to only encounter ‘M’s, glitch Pokémon that could ruin your saved game permanently. I turned the game off and looked on the back of the red cartridge, to find the word FITZ written in pencil on the back. I became curious at the word; I did not know its meaning or its origin at the time. Soon, I became interested in creepy pastas, first being Blame Truth’s Creepy Blue video series, which gave me paranoia ceaselessly. TRSrockin also closed down, the author of the website forced to do so because she could not pay to keep it up. In addition, a microwave in my parent’s house would turn itself on, which it very rarely does today. I had believed I had unleashed a monster, like in the Creepy Blue story, how Blame Truth had unleashed a "ghost". I soon returned to my Red version, the word FITZ smudged away by my oils on my fingers. The title sequence was heavily glitched, so I took the cartridge out, to no success of clearing the glitches. Playing the game, I noticed that the terrain was glitched as well. The music was playing, but the places were horrifically twisted. The only things not glitched were my character and Pokémon centers. I flew around and investigated, trying to make sense of these things. Talking to trainers would bring up only one word: “Why…” The nurse at the Cinnabar Island, when talked to, only said, “Why… Why did you capture it?” without healing my Pokémon, which deterred me from going to Cinnabar. I also noticed that my Missingno was gone from my Pokémon Storage Box, and that the Pokémon Mansion was a cave upon exiting the Pokémon Center of Cinnabar. Though I ignored the odd changes, I quickly went to the cave that replaced the Mansion. I was in a vertical hallway, thankfully not glitched. However, glitched particles were heading up the screen. Instinctively, I hopped on my bike and rode to the end; a dead end. Eventually the wave hit my character and the game froze and turned off. I waited a while, and then turned on the game, my curiosity overtaking my fear. The title showed a glitched up trainer different from the one before, only showing a mixed up title. I was in a cave; thankfully, a glitch wave did not appear this time. An object appeared on screen, like a subliminal message, getting slower and slower each appearance, until I saw it. A bird showed up, like Ho-oh, except the Ho-oh had small red pupils for eyes and was black, tail feather tinted with red around the tips. Then a battle commenced. I was pitted against the dark Ho-oh, named Fitz, level 158! The creature immediately destroyed most of my first three Pokémon, as they were around level 60 or lower. The moves it used were Wing Attack, Sky Attack, Hyper Beam, and an unidentifiable attack, which caused the Pokemon it defeated to become a glitched mess of pixels. I had a secret weapon, however. Not knowing I had them in my party, I found out that the Wartortle (originally the Squirtle caught before) and Charmeleon (originally the Charmander caught before) were now level 160 Blastoise and Charizard as well as the Mew from the Mew glitch. I defeated Fitz, gaining an infinite amount of money. The battle ended, however Fitz was still there. I talked to it and it said, “Father, forgive me, I have failed.” After that, the game turned off.After a while,I went back to check on my Pokemon Red again. The only remnants of the encounter were level 100 Charizard,Blastoise and Mew in my party. When I went to Lavender town, the girl who told you of the white hand had disappeared. I also conquered my fear of the white hand from the Creepy Blue story, though sometimes I still become paranoid of other creepy pastas. I recently searched up “Fitz” on a website. It means “son of”. Son of what? The white hand from the Creepy Blue video by Blame Truth? I guess I will never know. Dragon's Descent (talk) 14:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC)Dragon's Descent Author's Note 2 Feel free to comment. Some of the things in this creepy pasta were true. The word FITZ being on the cartridge, TRSrockin, Blame Truth's Creepy Blue, and the mircowave turning itself on, even me smudging out the word FITZ. Any feedback is appreciated. Hopefully all these ideas were not in vain. Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game